wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Emsworth
The House of Emsworth, or House Emsworth, is a house that is currently lead by High Paladin General Drasgar Emsworth and Shadow Rogue Skaitia Emsworth. Their main base of operations is currently north of Northshire Valley at Raideregam Falls in Raideregam City. History The House of Emsworth comes from about 1,000 years ago after the seven nations of Azeroth were formed. The House of Emsworth was formerly affiliated with Kul Tiras, but later moved to Stromgarde. In the more recent years it moved to the nation of Lordaeron, and that is now its current nation. The House of Emsworth originally sprouted with Lord Dalar Emsworth of Kul Tiras, a warrior that lead a division, the Fourth Division. He was assassinated about 926 years prior to the Draenor events to an unknown man who hated Dalar for an unknown reason. Dalar's son, Jarl Emsworth, took over the Fourth Division and House Emsworth after that. Multiple years passed, and eventually Jalan Emsworth was born. His elder brother was of the Greymane line in time. 71 years prior to the Draenor events Hargan Emsworth was born, his son being Aden Emsworth, who was a warrior in the Stormwind army, and lord of the Fourth Division, which still stood, having moved from Kul Tiras long ago. Lord Aden Emsworth lead men of the Fourth Division into multiple battles on Azeroth, and won a large amount of them. Although, after his son, Drasgar Emsworth, was born he retired from the Stormwind army and gave the Fourth Division's leadership to Padin Uriall, a human soldier from Stromgarde. Sometime during his leadership in the army, he married Lindara Emsworth, who became the Lady of House Emsworth. In the last 1,000 years before the Draenor events, House Emworth's region was in the Arathi Highlands in a private domain. This private domain, originally known as Emsworth Valley, which was located outside of Stromgarde City, was attacked by bandits and later burned down by orcs during Aden Emworth's leadership over the Fourth Division, which they failed to defend. Aden and Lindara moved to Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains, where Drasgar Emsworth was born during the year -3. Once Drasgar Emsworth joined the army of Stormwind as a paladin of the Holy Light, and entered the battlefield on Outland, he took hold of leadership in House Emsworth and was given leadership of the Fourth Division by Padin Uriall, who still lead it. Drasgar lead Uriall and the Fourth Divison into many battles, and formed a sub-organization in the Fourth Division, which also served as an organization within the Alliance, the Lone Raiders. The Lone Raiders were also a sub-organization within House Emsworth, an offensive group focused on spying on Horde armies and leading platoons of soldiers into battle. Although, the Lone Raiders were soon destroyed by the undead Scourge during the War Against the Lich King. Padin Uriall, who lead the Lone Raiders at the time, prayed to the Light in their final minute, asking it to protect them from the Scourge's darkness, and the Lone Raiders were killed. Drasgar, after the War Against the Lich King, began the construction of Raideregam City, its name in honor of the Lone Raiders who gave their lives for Azeroth, and this city became the main base of operations for House Emsworth. Some time during all of these events, Drasgar married an afflicted Gilnean, Skaitia Drakornai, and she became the Lady of Raideregam. House Emworth's current region is in Raideregam City in Raideregam Valley, north of Northshire Valley in Elwynn Forest. The Fourth Division is its main army, and it is part of Stormwind. Members Current Drasgar Emsworth - Current Lord of House Emsworth Skaitia Emsworth - Current Lady of House Emsworth Aden Emsworth - Retired Lord of House Emsworth, father of Drasgar Lindara Emsworth - Retired Lady of House Emsworth, mother of Drasgar Thasiyra Arathor - Current head of the Raideregam Guard, bodyguard for Lady Skaitia Emsworth, and current offensive leader in the Lone Raiders Deceased Dalar Emsworth - First known Lord of House Emsworth Jarl Emsworth - Second known Lord of House Emsworth Jalan Emsworth - Third known Lord of House Emsworth Hargan Emsworth - Fourth known Lord of House Emsworth Locations The House of Emsworth has many base locations that still exist and have been long forgotten. This is a list of the following known locations that it owns. Raideregam City Raideregam City is House Emworth's main base of operations. It is located in a valley north of Northshire Abbey in an isolated part of Elwynn Forest. It is surrounded by mountains, and has access from the Burning Steppes, Northshire Valley, and Stormwind City through a monorail system in the mountains. Stormwind lies off to its west, with the rest of Elwynn Forest off to its south and southeast, with the Burning Steppes off to its northeast. Emsworth Valley Emsworth Valley was located just outside of Stromgarde City in the Arathi Highlands. Its main town, which was the original base of operations for House Emsworth, was called Emsworthtown, but it was destroyed by orcs during Lord Aden Emsworth's rule as lord of House Emsworth, and commander of the Fourth Division of Kul Tiras. What remains of it is only partly in ruins, its ruins being cleaned up by those of Stromgarde and the surrounding area. Trivia * The House of Emsworth was originally made up and formed on June 22, 2015 * Raideregam City, the current main base of operations for House Emsworth, was originally the capital city of Raideregam, an original faction in the Alliance lead by Drasgar Paladinous Category:House of Emsworth Category:House